She Will Be Loved
by Anya Vargas
Summary: Ludwig just wants to hold Feliciana and keep her to himself. Songfic to Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. Germany x Fem! Italy, implied Spain x Fem! Romano.


**A/N: Okay… for those of you who read my bio and have seen I said I would be putting up a GerFem!Ita oneshot, this is it… but I altered it. A lot. Hehe sorry to the people who wanted to see that story. But I like this one better, anyway. Alright, here ya go!**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some troubles with herself. He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else._

Feliciana Vargas was a very pretty woman. Ludwig Beilschmidt never denied it. The two were best friends since forever. But Ludwig was never one to share his feelings, which resulted in him having a major crush on Feliciana. The only other person who knew about it was his older brother, Gilbert. The problem was, Feliciana was pretty much the most gorgeous girl in her grade. This meant that many boys wanted to date her, which resulted in a slightly jealous, over-protective Ludwig. Not that Feliciana minded. She secretly liked him, too.

_I drove from miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

Whenever Ludwig was walking around town, his feet would absentmindedly bring him to Feliciana's doorstep. The two would talk and go out to the town every time he visited, but he just felt that it wasn't enough. He had her friendship, but he wanted her love as well. It may seem selfish, but what could he say? It was true, he did love her.

_I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved. And she will be loved._

Ludwig would do anything for Feliciana. They were friends, right? One night, Feliciana's current boyfriend had dumped her. Poor Feliciana was so upset, and she wanted to see her best friend. It was raining, and Feli was supposed to be asleep.

Feli: Hey… um, can you meet me at the corner of my street plz? I need my best friend.

Ludwig: Of course, Feli. Just give me five minutes, and I'll be there. 

Feli: Really? Ur the best, Luddy! 

Ludwig stood at the corner in the rain, waiting for his best friend. He held his umbrella above his head, contemplating if he should give her a text. Not even two minutes later, a crying Feliciana approached him. She didn't say anything; all she did was hug him and didn't let him go. They stood there for a while, until Feli had said that her boyfriend broke up with her. Ludwig rubbed her back. He blushed at the fact that she was in her pajamas and only wearing a small sweatshirt over it.

"Feli, do you want to come back to my place? You should really get out of this rain in only your pajamas." He said, looking down at the top of her head.

Feliciana accepted his offer and they walked back to Ludwig's house.

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore._

Ludwig always told Feliciana to come by whenever she wanted. She often did take him up on his offer, too. But for some reason, Ludwig would feel that Feliciana would never want to date him because he couldn't compare to most of the other guys at school. They were all cool and handsome, while Ludwig was "too smart", and "has a stick up his ass". Both of those quotes came from other male students. The ones who just wanted to get into Feliciana's pants. Ludwig would never do that, he loved her too much.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want._

Feliciana stood outside Ludwig's door. She always visits him, but something felt different this time. She was currently single, and wanted to hang out with Ludwig on this fine Saturday afternoon. She knocked on the door, and Gilbert answered. He saw Feliciana and smiled. He greeted her and invited her in.

"Bruder, Feli is here!" He yelled up the stairs. In less than a minute, Ludwig was coming down the stairs. He greeted Feliciana, and Gilbert walked back to the living room to continue watching TV.

"So what brings you here, Feli? N-not that I mind…"

"Ve, well I didn't have any plans for today and I decided to come to your house so we could hang out!" She smiled. Ludwig always thought she had an adorable smile.

"Ja, that sounds nice. Just let me get my coat. It is February, after all." That it was. And Valentine's Day was also getting close as well. After Ludwig had pulled on his coat, he and Feliciana set out to town. Ludwig held out his arm, and she wrapped hers around it. If anyone walked by the pair and did not know them, they would assume they're dating.

_I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved. She will be loved. And she will be loved. She will be loved. _

It was Sunday, or February 14, Valentine's Day. Feliciana's older sister, Lovina, was out with her Spanish boyfriend, Antonio. Feliciana was in her room getting dressed for the day when the doorbell rang. Feliciana's grandfather opened it and greeted the person at the door. The young Italian girl stepped down the stairs with a bounce in each step to meet the mysterious person.

Only to find the mysterious person was Ludwig. Feliciana's smile turned in to an ear-to-ear grin. She ran over to the door where her grandfather and Ludwig were chatting. Ludwig had been to her house plenty of times, so he was no stranger to the handsome Italian man.

"Ah, Feli! Happy Valentine's Day!" Ludwig said, smiling.

"Ve, Happy Valentine's Day Ludwig!" Feli hugged her best friend and bid her grandfather goodbye. The two walked outside into the brisk February air. They reached a small café down the street that wasn't too crowded and sat down in an outside table.

"Feli, I wanted to ask you something important." Ludwig said, looking straight at the girl.

"What is it?"

Ludwig pulled out the small bouquet of flowers from their vase on the table and held them in front of Feliciana. "Be my Valentine?" At first, she was silent. Then, she smiled and said,

"Yes."

She stood up and held out here hand to Ludwig. "C'mon, we don't have to wait here if you don't want to. Let's go somewhere else~." She said, and Ludwig accepted her offer.

"Where to?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ve, why don't we meet up with Lovina and Antonio?"

Ludwig chuckled. "If that's what you want to do, then yes." He said, and kissed her cheek.

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys like this! I was planning on doing the original idea, but as I began typing this kinda stuck with me so… yeah. **

**And I was like, maybe I should do a songfic. So thus, this was born.**

**Please review~~~~!**


End file.
